fanfiction_v4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding Ship (Olivia version 2)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Fievel, Cholena and a few others onboard. On the dock, Olivia (wearing her white blouse with the short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, blue sleeveless dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes from yesterday, along with her white panties underneath her bloomers and her red hair-bow behind her left ear) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Olivia was absolutely horrified at how Fievel dumped her for Cholena. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Fievel planning to marry Cholena, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Piglet (now out of his pajamas) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Piglet bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Olivia win Fievel's heart. Olivia looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Bambi and Thumper, having heard of Fievel dumping Olivia for Cholena, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the queen forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Kaa slithered from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Olivia's. Kaa stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Olivia. It was coming from Cholena singing to herself as she combed her hair. Cholena: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Cholena was in the dressing room. She was now wearing baby blue frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a blue ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Cholena: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Cholena sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Kaa gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Cholena: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Cholena looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Kaa's horror, he saw Queen Narissa of Andalasia in Cholena’s reflection. Realizing who Cholena really was, Kaa gasped. "The queen of Andalasia!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Kaa slithered a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to slither and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Olivia!" he yelled into the sky, as he slithered faster, "Olivia!" He caught sight of a bitter Scottish-British girl mouse perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Olivia raise an eyebrow and turned to face the snake. "Olivia," he said, trying to make sense while Piglet waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was slithering, I sli...of course I was slithering. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his tail up in exasperation. Olivia shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Kaa grabbed Piglet as he shook the annoyed pig, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE QUEEN OF ANDALASIA IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Piglet onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the pig go. Olivia gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her brown eyes widened. Piglet was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Kaa asked, as Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Thumper. Olivia quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Narissa's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Olivia ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Piglet looked around for something for Olivia and used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Olivia, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Bambi, Thumper, get her to that boat as fast as your hooves and paws can carry you!" Piglet said to Bambi and Thumper. "We'll try." Bambi said, as he and Thumper got into the rope attached to the barrel Olivia held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the circus mouse." Piglet said, biting his hooves, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Kaa asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Piglet out of his daze. Piglet turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Kaa nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Kaa flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various Pokémon's attention. Farfetch'd, Spearow, Fearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Charizard, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Kaa as Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur joined him as well. Kaa's squawks caught the attention of Krabby, Kingler, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Staryu and Starmie, Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Kaa, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of Pokémon following him. Back on the ship Cholena walked alongside Fievel, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Fievel was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Cholena was now wearing a blue dress with short, puffy baby blue sleeves (decorated with sky-blue hairlines), a white collar sticking out from the back, and a turquoise bodice (similar to Snow White's dress), a white petticoat, and blue pumps with baby blue bows, along with her baby blue pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people and animals, including the mice, smiled as the duo walked, but Spyro, who was in the audience with Doc, was growling at Cholena with a hated look. Cholena's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Spyro, as he hid behind Doc, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Fievel with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Dr. Dawson at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Dr. Dawson. Not far away, Bambi and Thumper were still pulling Olivia towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Olivia." Bambi struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Thumper continued swimming while Olivia held on tighter. Back on the ship, Fievel and Cholena listened to the priest. Cholena peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Dawson, "Um, do you Fievel Mousekewitz, take Princess Cholena, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Fievel, completely under Cholena's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Dawson said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Cholena could say yes, she heard Kaa squawking and she turned. She saw Kaa flying right towards her with an army of Bird Pokémon. Cholena ducked, dodging the attack, but the Bird Pokémon fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Cholena's legs. "Look!" cried Spyro, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women (including the mice) held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the Bird Pokémon came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Vaporeon, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein got on the ship and advanced towards Cholena. Cholena looked up only to be splashed with water as Mantine, Wingull, and Pelipper dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Mantine dropped water contained nothing, the second time Wingull dropped water contained Goldeen, the third time Pelipper dropped water contained Krabby. Krabby then pinched Cholena's nose making her scream out in pain as Staryu threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last Staryu attached itself to her mouth. Dawson continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Cholena angrily pulled the Staryu off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Seel started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper had arrived. Bambi and Thumper were catching their breath while Olivia started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Olivia climbed, the Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein started to pass Cholena to each other until Walrein tossed Cholena into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Olivia got on board. Cholena growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the Squirtle Trio jumped out of the water and squirted Cholena with water in her face while Kaa then squawked loudly right in front of Cholena's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Kaa by the neck and tried choking him. Spyro, who wanted some of the action, got out of Doc's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Cholena while Kaa pulled the conch shell pendant, smacking Cholena in the face with his tail as Spyro ran over and bit Cholena’s rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Kaa, and the necklace was sent flying towards Olivia. It shattered into pieces right in front of Olivia. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Olivia's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Fievel was free from Cholena's spell. Fievel shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Doc and the guests in surprise, including Cholena, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Olivia's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Fievel couldn't believe his eyes. "Olivia?" "Fievel." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Olivia." Spyro said. She patted his scaly head. "You - you can talk." Fievel exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the tan-furred princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs